Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel.
Background Information
In general, a fishing reel comprises a fitted member that comprises a fitting recess that fits the fitting member. For example, an axle bearing member, which is a fitting member, fits into the fitting recess of a fitted member. Specifically, a fishing reel comprises a reel body, which is a fitted member. The reel body comprises a fitting recess. This axle bearing member rotatably supports a drive shaft.
In general, a surface layer is formed on the reel body for various purposes. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-81114 discloses a corrosion prevention layer that is formed on the reel body and a sealing layer that is formed from the top of the corrosion prevention layer by electro-deposition coating.
Generally, when electro-deposition coating a reel body, the reel body is immersed in a coating bath. For this reason, there are cases in which the paint will accumulate in the fitting recess of the reel body when it is taken out of the coating bath, and the accumulated paint will harden while still residing in the corners, etc. of the fitting recess: As a result, when the axle bearing member is being fitted into the fitting recess, the axle bearing member may not accurately fit, and the axis of the axle bearing member may be misaligned or tilted, reducing the rotational. Additionally, this problem is not limited to the reel body and the axle bearing member, as this problem can also occur between the various fitted members and the fitting members, causing a problem in which the dimensional accuracy of the entire fishing reel is reduced.
The object of the present invention is to prevent a reduction in the dimensional accuracy of the component members of a fishing reel.
A fishing reel according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a second component member. The second component member comprises a fitting recess and a groove. A first component member of the fishing reel fits into the fitting recess. The fitting recess comprises an inner surface that contacts the first component member and a bottom surface that contacts the first component member. The groove is formed on at least one of the inner surface and the bottom surface.
According to this configuration, a groove is formed on at least one of the inner surface and the bottom surface of the fitting recess. Thus, for example, when the second component member is immersed in a coating bath and then taken out of the coating bath in order to apply electro-deposition coating to the second component member, paint will not easily accumulate in the fitting recess. That is, the excess paint that has accumulated in the fitting recess can be collected in the groove, so that the paint does not easily accumulate in the fitting recess. Therefore, when the first component member fits into the fitting recess, the first component member will accurately fit in the fitting recess. As a result, a reduction in the dimensional accuracy of the fishing reel can be prevented.
Preferably, the inner surface is formed across the entire circumference of the fitting recess. According to this configuration, the first component member stably fits into the fitting recess.
Preferably, the groove is formed across the entire circumference of the end of the inner surface on the bottom surface side. According to this configuration, it is possible to reliably suppress the accumulation of liquid, such as paint, in the fitting recess.
Preferably, the second component member further comprises a side wall having an inner surface and an outer surface.
Preferably, the groove extends through the side wall from the inner surface to the outer surface. According to this configuration, liquid, such as paint, in the fitting recess can be discharged outside of the fitting recess via the groove. As a result, the accumulation of liquid such as paint in the fitting recess can be reliably suppressed.
Preferably, the second component member is configured to be hung. Then, in a state in which the second component member is hung, the groove is formed on the lower portion of the inner surface. According to this configuration, when the second component member is hung, the liquid in the fitting recess can flow into the groove.
Preferably, the first component member is an axle bearing member. Also, preferably, the second component member is a reel body. When the axle bearing member fits into the fitting recess of the reel body, a higher dimensional accuracy is required. For this reason, when the first component member is an axle bearing member and the second component member is a reel body, the present invention is especially useful.
Preferably, the second component member further comprises a coated surface that is formed by electro-deposition coating.
According to the present invention, a reduction in the dimensional accuracy of the component members of a fishing reel can be prevented.